futuregamesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Atomic Sparkz
Welcome Hi, welcome to Futuregames Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Atomic Sparkz page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- President Niko (Talk) 16:53, June 24, 2010 Site Yeah, it's a new site. Tezzla blah blah blah 17:20, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Asassins creed page hey i made a asassins brother hood page its on the multi player help me out with it its not really good right now thanks dude Redneckfalloutboy 02:00, July 11, 2010 (UTC) hey i just saw what you did with the asassins page good jobRedneckfalloutboy 02:06, July 11, 2010 (UTC) thats cool btw are you an amin on here .im guna be gone for a week so ill be back on then see you later sparky Redneckfalloutboy 15:35, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ahh, so this wiki's still alive... i couldn't find it for the life for me, thought it must of been deleted. and i hardly edit wikis anymore. and with that president guy? i haven't got a clue mate, all i know that he's misunderstood my suggestions IDave Ja Vu talk 04:18, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes Yes you can you have been very loyal to me and this wiki but im still trying to figure out how to promote re: Hello yeah i'm just going to stay quiet until the wiki's got an active admin. IDave Ja Vu talk 14:44, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey you should be admin now at least you should Hey Hey one thing i thought of in vegas in Fallout New vegas It would be funny if Caeser was in the game and he owned Caesers palace a hotel and casino there just a little thing Hey Thanks for helping im new to this wiki creator thing and you have helped me alot and this wiki cant tell you how happy i am Can you not sort out the Some more new games like changing the name and reformatting; *Also the side menu sucks, 'Some more new games' needs renaming to New Games (plus the last time i checked it was linked to a new page). *Get rid of 'multiplayer' and 'first person shooter' on the side menu. (the idea for them was that they would be sub-menu's to 'New Games'. also adding other important genres such as role playing games, sports, etc. *sort out the main page so new users know where and how to get sorted and who they would come to for help! p.s. Niko sign your comments with ~~~~ it help so much, i know i should leave this little bit on his page! So i will :P IDave Ja Vu talk 01:30, July 14, 2010 (UTC) okay, not like im an expert or anything , just actively edited enough wikis to know whats wrong with it. Currently browsing the help topics myself IDave Ja Vu talk 01:51, July 14, 2010 (UTC) New Games Page maybe we should just make New Games a category page. that way it will when a new page is created we can just add the category 'Games' or something similar and it let wiki do the work for us, A lot like the clan pages on Red Dead wiki IDave Ja Vu talk 14:38, July 14, 2010 (UTC) well i'm going off, i'll be back on to help sooner or later, let hope Niko like what we're doing with the wiki IDave Ja Vu talk 16:41, July 14, 2010 (UTC) hi again this old new games page are we doing every game on there? some games like They (video game) isn't even coming out yet where still listed. IDave Ja Vu talk 22:40, July 14, 2010 (UTC) and regarding the platform category... i was thinking that too, seems like a good idea to me IDave Ja Vu talk 22:43, July 14, 2010 (UTC)